


Superbaking

by Inkedroplets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, Supercorptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkedroplets/pseuds/Inkedroplets
Summary: Day 2 of Supercorptober: BakingKara invites Lena over for a day of baking. If only she told Lena just how much baking she had in mind.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	Superbaking

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking off Supercorptober a day late with some fluff

“When you said you wanted to spend an afternoon baking, Kara… Did you mean just  _ this  _ afternoon?”    
  
“Of course, I did.” Kara poked her head out from behind the cupboard door she was rummaging in to flash Lena a toothy grin before diving back inside.   
  
“Then I’m afraid you might have overbought…” Lena counted the large sacks of flour lined up in neat little rows on Kara’s countertop, her gaze lingering on the absolutely massive sack of sugar lying on its side, lifted it, and made a face. “Kara, this is a twenty-pound bag!” 

“I know,” Kara said. “Who do you think bought it?” She emerged from the cupboard with a rolling pin, holding it out in front of her as if she had just pulled it from a stone instead of a very unorganized cupboard. “I  _ knew  _ it was in here.”    
  
“Finding it would be more impressive if you couldn’t see through walls,” Lena teased. She shucked off her coat tossing it onto Kara’s couch and ran a hand through her hair. “So,” she said, walking over to Kara and wrapping a casual arm around her waist. “What are we baking?”    
  
“It might be easier to tell you what we  _ aren’t  _ baking,” Kara said, looking very proud of herself. “But first, cookies.” She pointed to a glass jar full of plastic cookie cutters and gave it a waggle. “Obviously we need to make enough for everybody. I quadrupled the recipe-”   
  
“Oh, God.”   
  
“You can check my math if you want,” Kara teased.    
  
“Your math is the one thing I’m not worried about. Fatigue, depression, or turning your kitchen into a floury warzone are far higher up on my list.” Lena stuck her hand into the jar of cookie cutters and pulled out a handful. “A ghost,” she said, holding it out. “Classic. Can’t go wrong there. Pumpkin, bat, spider…” She held out a witch-shaped one. “I didn’t know they made a cookie cutter in the shape of my mother,” she said, tossing it back in the jar.    
  
“And after the cookies…” Kara reached behind her and held out a sheaf of recipe cards fanning them out in Lena’s direction. She began to leaf through them. “There’s a pumpkin spice cheesecake recipe that I found and we have to make these.” She plucked a recipe card out and held it out to Lena.   
  
The corners of Lena’s mouth twitched and she tried very hard not to let her mouth twist into a smile. “Kara…”   
  
“Say it, it’s cute.”    
  
“You’re lucky I love you so much.” She sighed dramatically trying to look annoyed and failing miserably. “Biscotti.”   
  
“That’s not what it says and you know it!” Kara said in mock outrage. “I even drew the little ghost in the corner too…”   
  
“ _ Boo _ -scotti,” Lena said and gave Kara an ‘are you happy now?’ shrug, bursting into a fit of laughter a second later. She snatched the rest of the recipe cards from Kara and flipped through them. “Kara, there is no way we finish all of this today.”    
  
“I know that,” she said, her cheeks turning pink. “I thought we’d make a weekend of it.”   
  
“Ah,” Lena said, hopping up onto the counter and taking Kara’s hands into her own, pulling her close. “All this baking wouldn’t just be a ruse to get me to stay the night, would it? If so… Bravo.” Her lips curved into a devilish grin and she plucked at Kara’s National City University sweater she was wearing. “I’m going to get flour all over your sweater.”    
  
“And I’m going to get it all over yours,” Kara said and plucked at the MIT sweater she was wearing and shrugged. “Occupational hazard.”   
  
“Thinking of becoming a baker, are you? Kara Danvers: Pulitzer-winning reporter, Supergirl, and world-class baker?”   
  
“You forgot one.”

  
“Did I?”   
  
“Lena Luthor’s girlfriend.”   
  
Lena felt herself already beginning to blush, smiling shyly when she felt Kara caress her cheek. “You could try fitting all of that on a business card. Something of a mouthful though... she said, trailing off when Kara kissed her on the corner of her mouth sending an electric shock racing up and down her spine. Kara leaned in again and this time Lena let herself lean forward to meet her, the shy smile on her face quickly replaced by an exaggerated frown when Kara whipped around fast enough to send a small gust of wind up that ruffled Lena’s hair.    
  
Kara floated up to a cabinet that anyone else would need a chair to get into and brought down a mixing bowl, depositing it in Lena’s lap and smiling sweetly. “We’re already behind schedule,” she said and tapped the face of her watch and you know how distracted I can get with you around…”   
  
“You’re the one who invited me,” Lena reminded her, stealing a kiss and pulling the recipe card closer, reaching for the measuring cups on the counter. “You knew the risks.”   


* * *

  
  
“You know…” Kara said, flouring up her rolling pin and knocking the excess onto the counter and floor.    
  
“We are  _ not  _ making Calavera,” Lena said, her messy ponytail undone and two streaks of flour running down her cheeks like war paint. She shook her head to hammer her refusal home. “I feel like I can do anything with you, Kara but I draw the line at us trying to make sugar skulls from scratch.”   
  
“I wasn’t talking about that, but I think we would have knocked it out of the park…” She set the rolling pin down and turned to Lena. She dusted off her hands and sent up an impressive flour cloud that she walked through before it had dissipated completely. “I was just thinking that if you wanted to stay here longer than a weekend..."  
  
"A week? A month?" Lena teased.  
  
"Forever?" Kara suggested, twirling a lock of hair around her index finger.  
  
"Forever might work," Lena said carefully, holding up her flour-covered hands up to Kara looking apologetic before she wrapped her arms tightly around Kara's waist.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> https://inkedroplets.tumblr.com/


End file.
